


Sometimes I wish I wear an Angel, sometimes I wish I wear you

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Animals, Hurt, Pain, Rewind Powers (Life Is Strange)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Summary: Dutch lost everything. But he realized it too late that he was driving his whole family to the dead. And the one who caused him to go mad was this rat Micah. Will he live on like that, or will he kill himself to hopefully join his family in heaven? (Ah c'mon we all know that he should go to hell for that.)
Kudos: 3





	Sometimes I wish I wear an Angel, sometimes I wish I wear you

Dutch killed Micah agressiv and slow last night. He's finally himself again but it's far to late. He shave himself completely clean in the face, and ride to Hosea's and Lenny's grave outside of Saint Denise. There he dismount his black shire horse he catched somewhere. Micah killed his beautiful and faithful stallion The Count. This has brought the barrel to overflow. He kneel down before the two graves. He miss them both so much. Specially Hosea.

,,What have I done!" he sobs.

,,I miss you two so much. Specially you Hosea. I wish I could see you again, just one time." He sobs. And as he look up, because he heard some strange noise, he see a beautiful red fox. The fox comes closer without any fear. And as he stand on top of Hosea's grave, he suddenly shift into the older man. He looks the same, but slightly transparent and with beautiful huge white angel wings. Dutch's mouth drops open.

,,I'm glad you noticed finally that you have gone mad. But it's far to late now Dutch. You killed us all! Only Sadie, John, Jack, Charles, Uncle and Abigail got away. Luckily for them."

,,Hosea. I'm so sorry. I wish I could turn back time. But I can't. Where does John and the others live?" he sobs.

He wants to hug Hosea, but he's pretty shout he reach trough him if he do it.

,,On a ranch in beecher's hope. But don't kill them."

And suddenly Hosea is the fox again, the fox turn arround and dissappear. Crazy. Then he mount his huge Shire again and ride to Arthur's grave. There he kneel down too. The grave has beautiful flowers arround it.

,,I'm so sorry Arthur. I'm sorry I thought you loose the faith in me. I know that you gave me everything you had, and I killed you! Only because I was to stupid to believe someone like Micah. Pleas forgive me." He sobs.

And suddenly a beautiful huge buck appears. The buck looks at him, before it shift to Arthur. Dutch stand up again. Just like he did when Hosea shifted in his human form. Arthur has huge white wings too, and they look beautiful.

,,I still don't get it why it had to end like this Dutch. I don't wanted to die. Yes I was ready to die if I have too, but surely not like that." He says sad.

,,I know. I'm so sorry son. I wish I could turn back time. There to Horseshoe Overlook, before Strauss send you to Thomas, and where the rat is still in jail. Then I would throw Strauss out, and let Micah be hanged. I mean it son." He sobs.

,,I was under the influence and I was overpowered. I couldn't do anything about it. It's like as if he'd possessed me at this time." Dutch sobs again.

Arthur never thought to see Dutch crying like a waterfall. He's pale and near to a mental breakdown. Or a heart attack. Maybe both. 

,,It happend Dutch. But I wish it endet like you said earlier too. Because of Strauss' stupid money lending I got TB. I'm sure I could have killed Micah when I wouldn't had that damn illness. But I was to weak." Arthur Sighs.

And then he's the buck again. He give Dutch one last look, then it dissapers. Just like Hosea did. Okay. Now to John's ranch. He know's that his behavior is unforgivable. But he has to try. Then he mount his Shire and ride to them. It was a long ride. But he made it. He dismount and knock on the wooden door. Then he sees John who open it. He immideatly get out his two guns, and aim them at Dutch. Dutch lift his hands in surrender.

,,John. I'm so sorry for everything. I was possessed from that rat. I couldn't do anything. I wish I could turn back time. But I can't." he sobs.

But John aim calm at Dutch's heart and pull the trigger.

,,Maybe you was the old Dutch again, but what you did is unforgivable. You killed the most of us." He hears joins voice.

And then he notice how he fall to the sandy ground. Before he fell he reach his hand to heaven, and he dosen't know what he did with that. Then everything went black. That's it he thought. Now I'm going to hell. Straight to that rat.......


End file.
